


Phoenix Rising

by iam93percentstardust



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Occlumency, Post-Goblet of Fire, sneaky sneaky spies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-07 18:13:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11064441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iam93percentstardust/pseuds/iam93percentstardust
Summary: Lord Voldemort has risen again and there is work to be done. Dumbledore sends some of his best people to recruit others to their cause, hoping that he can reform the Order of the Phoenix.





	Phoenix Rising

**Author's Note:**

> As this is a continuation on what happens after the events of Goblet of Fire, all of the dialogue from the first part is taken directly from Goblet of Fire.

In a castle hidden from prying eyes, the Minister of Magic stormed from the hospital wing.

Albus Dumbledore turned to Molly Weasley. “There is work to be done,” he said. “Molly, am I right in thinking that I can count on you and Arthur?”

“Of course you can,” Molly Weasley said firmly. “We know what Fudge is. It’s Arthur’s fondness for Muggles that has held him back at the Ministry all these years. Fudge thinks he lacks proper Wizarding pride.”

“Then I need to send a message to Arthur. All those that we can persuade of the truth must be notified immediately, and he is well placed to contact those at the Ministry who are not as shortsighted as Cornelius.”

“I’ll go to Dad,” Bill said immediately. “I’ll go now.”

“Excellent,” Dumbledore said. “Tell him what has happened. Tell him I will be in direct contact shortly. He will need to be discreet, however. If Fudge thinks I am interfering at the Ministry-”

“Leave it to me,” said Bill.

Dumbledore turned to McGonagall. “Minerva, I want to see Hagrid in my office as soon as possible. Also- if she will consent to come- Madame Maxime.”

He then turned to Madame Pomfrey as McGonagall left. “Poppy, would you be very kind and go down to Professor Moody’s office, where I think you will find a house elf called Winky in considerable distress? Do what you can for her, and take her back to the kitchens. I think Dobby will look after her for us.”

Madame Pomfrey looked startled but she too agreed and left.

“And now, it is time for two of our number to recognize each other for what they are. Sirius, if you could resume your usual form.”

Sirius the dog turned back into Sirius the man. Mrs. Weasley, understandably, shrieked but Snape looked furious.

“Him!” he snarled. “What is he doing here?”

Dumbledore looked at the two of them. “He is here at my invitation, as are you, Severus. I trust you both. It is time for you to lay aside your old differences and trust each other.” Neither man moved. “I will settle in the short term, for a lack of open hostility. You will shake hands. You are on the same side now. Time is short, and unless the few of us who know the truth stand united, there is no hope for any of us.”

The two men shook hands, both glaring at the other. Dumbledore decided to take it.

“That will do to be going on with,” he said. “Now I have work for each of you. Fudge’s attitude, though not unexpected, changes everything. Sirius, I need you to set off at once. You are to alert Remus Lupin, Arabella Figg, Mundungus Fletcher- the old crowd. Lie low at Lupin’s for a while. I will contact you there.”

As Sirius said his goodbyes, Dumbledore looked at Snape. “Severus,” he said quietly. “You know what I must ask you to do. If you are ready… if you are prepared…”

“I am,” said Snape.

“Then good luck.”

Sirius and Snape left. Dumbledore watched after them.

“I must go downstairs,” he said finally. “I must see the Diggorys. Harry- take the rest of your potion. I will see all of you later.”

* * *

 

In a mansion in Little Hangleton, Severus Snape approached Lord Voldemort.

“My Lord,” he murmured, bowing.

“You’re late, Severus,” Voldemort said softly.

“I’m here on Dumbledore’s orders.” Snape could see the twitch of Voldemort’s hand as he reached for his wand. “He thinks that I am his man.”

Voldemort hesitated. “Are you?”

Snape sneered. “Of course not. I wanted to return immediately.”

“Why didn’t you?”

“I thought it best to wait. By waiting until that old fool told me to go, I ensured that he had my loyalties. He won’t suspect me now.”

“Ah,” Voldemort whispered. “Well, we shall soon know if that’s true.” He raised his wand. “ _Legilimens_.”

* * *

 

In a flat in North London, Remus Lupin opened the door to see his old friend, Sirius Black.

“Sirius?” he asked. “What are you doing here? You should be in hiding.”

“Times have changed,” Sirius said shortly. He looked around, almost nervously. “Can I come in?”

Remus stood aside to let Sirius enter. “How is Harry?” he asked, following Sirius into the kitchen. He waved the newspaper he’d been reading earlier. “The Third Task was tonight, wasn’t it?”

Sirius sighed heavily. “That’s just it.” He lowered his voice even though there was no one else in the flat. “The Cup was a Portkey. Took Harry and another boy somewhere else. Remus- Voldemort’s back.”

Remus clutched the side of the kitchen table so hard his knuckles turned white. “Back?” Sirius nodded. “And Harry- is he-?” He stopped, afraid to finish the sentence.

“Harry escaped,” Sirius reassured him. “The other boy didn’t make it.” The fear he’d been feeling all night swept over him and he sank into a chair. Harry had been so close to death. If Harry hadn’t made it-- He buried his head in his hands as he tried to gather his thoughts. Remus rested a hand on his shoulder. After a minute, he looked back up.

“Dumbledore’s asked me to gather the old gang- Figgy, Fletcher, you. Can we count on you?”

“’Til the very end,” Remus said evenly.

Sirius smiled. He knew that old phrase- James had started using it when they were still in school. He guessed that Remus had picked it up just as he had.

“One last thing,” he said, standing. “Dumbledore wants me to lay low. I need a place to stay.”

“You always have a home with me,” Remus said. “Like old times.”

* * *

 

In a house in Little Whinging, Arabella Figg heard the doorbell ring.

She shuffled to the door to see a familiar sight. “Sirius Black, I ought to call the hotlines on you,” she said.

“Ah Figgy, you wouldn’t do that to me, would you?” Sirius laughed. He looked pale and worn but that sparkle in his eyes hadn’t changed from the last time Arabella had seen him. She’d always known that there was no way Sirius had betrayed Lily and James and here was the proof on her doorstep.

“I assume you’re here for a reason,” she commented, inviting him.

“Dumbledore’s sent me to tell you that Voldemort’s back.”

Arabella flinched at the name but nodded. “Dumbledore always said he’d come back eventually. What does he need me to do?”

Sirius looked disgusted as he said, “Harry’s coming back to Privet Drive this summer.”

“After all he’s been through?” Arabella interrupted furiously. Sirius grimaced.

“Dumbledore thinks it’s best.” He paused and then continued, “He’ll need protection of course.”

“I’m just a Squib.”

“You’re more than just a Squib,” Sirius said hotly. He glanced at her cats. “You’re one of the best informants we have.”

Arabella raised her hands to soothe him. “Of course I’ll watch out for Harry.” She smiled wryly. “Now I’ll bet I’m not the only job Dumbledore gave you. Shoo.”

* * *

 

In an office on Level 2 of the Ministry of Magic, Nymphadora Tonks looked up from her paperwork.

“Wotcher Kingsley,” she said cheerfully. Then her gaze fell on the man next to Kingsley.

“Mad-Eye!” she exclaimed, scrambling up from her seat. In her haste, she knocked over her inkwell but she barely noticed as she rushed forward to hug her former mentor.

“How was Hogwarts?” she asked. “Did you enjoy teaching there? Did you meet Harry Potter? What’s he like?” She prattled on until Mad-Eye had had enough.

He moved away from her grasp. Only then did Tonks see the somber looks on both Kingsley and Mad-Eye’s faces. Tonks looked between the two, suddenly worried.

It must have shown on her face because Kingsley said reassuringly, “Nothing’s wrong. We just need to talk to you.”

Mad-Eye muttered, “You’re one of the few we think we can trust.”

Tonks sat back down. “Of course you can trust me.” She paused. “What’s happened?”

* * *

 

In a dark corner of Knockturn Alley, Mundungus Fletcher finished his deal.

“’Lo Dung,” a voice said from behind him.

Mundungus turned only to come face to face with Sirius Black. He jumped and went to run but Sirius grabbed his collar and hauled him back into the wall.

“Relax,” Sirius said. “I’m not here to hurt you.”

He glanced around to ensure no one was listening or watching them. He needn’t have bothered. This was Knockturn Alley. Dodgy business deals were commonplace and no one cared who lurked in dark corners.

“Now listen up,” Sirius continued. “Rumor has it you know all the criminals. And rumor also has it that you owe Albus Dumbledore a couple of favors. Big ones. So here’s what you’re going to do.” He lowered his voice even further so that Mundungus had to strain to hear. A moment later, he straightened back up.

“You got that?” he asked. Mundungus nodded, eyes wide and fearful. “Good. See you then.”

* * *

 

In a house hidden from prying eyes, the Order of the Phoenix met for the first time in thirteen years.


End file.
